Kekkei Genkai
by chaosreaver
Summary: Two outkasts from konoha village made a child together. what would happen if that child had two of the most powerful bloodlines around? narutoOC
1. Chapter 1

Hi. This is my first fic and probably sucks, so go easy on me.

Disclaimer: don't own anything but the OC.

…………….

Kekkei Genkai

…………….

Chapter 1.

(One week after the prelims for the third exam)

Outside Konoha

Along lone figure approached one of konoha's gates.

"Halt. State your business." One of the guards asked the approaching figure. "wait, your just a kid, what are you doing out here by yourself?"

"My reasons for being by myself are none of your concern, but the reason I'm here is because I'm looking for someone." the child replied.

_Hmm… I guess it wouldn't hurt to let this kid in. _The guard was thinking.

When he brought his attention back to the kid, the kid had vanished.

"What the… where did s-" was all he got out before everything went black.

(Near a hot spring)

"Hey, ero-sennin, how are you supposed to train me if all you do is tell me to do something, then go over there and stare through that hole all day?" Naruto yelled at the silver haired sennin who was seeming to enjoy himself before Naruto deemed it worthy to bother him. Without looking at Naruto he said "Just so you know, I'm not just staring through a hole, I'm gathering information."

"On what?"

"Your mom that's what now leave me the hell alone, and get back to work!"

Muttering things like "stupid pervert" naruto turned around and went back to training on how to walk on water. About an hour or so passed when naruto heard a "whump". Turning around he finds jiriaya laying on the ground with blood coming out of his nose.

"Sensei, what happened? Are you all right?" running over to his teacher, naruto sees the opportunity to look through the hole.

"#$$#" was naruto's response to what he saw. Wiping away the blood that came from his nose he heard a giggle from behind him.

Naruto turned around to find a girl about the same age as him, laughing her head off.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked.

"ha ha ha…two things one: what gives you the right to get a nosebleed? And two: that was the most pathetic excuse of trying to walk on water, if I've ever seen one!"

"Oh, and you could do better?" naruto challenged.

"As a matter of fact, I can" and with that the girl walked onto the water as if she'd been doing it her whole life.

"H- how did you do that?" naruto yelled. "I've been trying for two day's now but haven't been able to get it down because that pathetic excuse for a ninja (jerks his thumb at the now bloody body laying on the ground) won't tell me how to do this."

"Well, this is what you do." Over the next few hours yuki (as naruto was told) helped train him in the ways of water walking.

After naruto had perfected the technique, yuki said she had to go somewhere. After they parted ways, jiriaya who had been unconscious the whole time, woke up, touched his nose, and said "that's a first." Then looked at naruto who was jumping up and down on the waters surface.

"I see you got the water thing down, good, next week were going to the canyons."

"What, no congratulations, no pat on the back?" naruto fake pouted.

"Deal with it." Was the only response he got.

…………………………………………………

Well that was my first chapter. I hope you like it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chaosreaver here again with thenxt installment of Kekkei Genkai!

Disclaimer: Still don't own naruto.

…………………

Kekkei Genkai

………………...

Chapter 2

Over the next three weeks, naruto and yuki had started hanging out. As it turned out (to naruto's amazement) yuki's favorite food was ramen. When the tournament came around, naruto's fight with neji was intense. It seemed every person was on the edge of their seat/built in chair. After his fight the hokage walk out with yuki.

"What's yuki-chan doing down there?" naruto said aloud.

"Hey naruto, do you know her?" Sakura, who was next to naruto asked.

"Eh, somewhat." was his reply.

"Everyone may I have your attention please." The hokage said to the crowd. "It is my pleasure to tell you we have a new combatant. Her name is Matsushiro Yuki, from the hidden grass."

"Hi everybody, I'm yuki. Nice to meet cha." Yuki told the crowd of spectators.

"Yuki's match will be against Uchiha Sasuke." If any one had been watching yuki, they would have seen her flinch.

"Wait hokage-sama, I have something to tell everyone!" yuki cut in.

"What is it?"

"I want everyone to know that… I am Uzumaki Naruto's LOVER!

The crowd went silent. It seemed everyone was staring at either her or naruto.

Off in the distance Kakashi and Sasuke both shuddered.

"Wh-what was that?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't know. Something horribly vile is my guess." Kakashi shrugged. "Oh well, we should head back, it's time for your match." And with that they headed back to town.

(back to naruto)

"Naruto is this true?" Sakura asked with tears down her face.

_Oh, sakura must be heartbroken, thinking that I'm yuki-chans lover. _Naruto thought.

As it turned out, sakura's thoughts were, _Thank the gods. Finally this losers over me._

"oh, don't worry baby, she's not my lover, you are." Naruto said before he could stop himself. Sakura's eye twitched horribly after he said that. Unfortunately for naruto, sakura had been working out. After that naruto could not be easily recognized by the untrained eye.

Down in the arena sasuke and kakashi appeared. Kakashi and the hokage left and the match began. Yuki and sasuke circled each other, each watching the other closely. From what sasuke could see, yuki was wearing a regular black t-shirt, with a long sleeve on her left arm and wearing black baggy pants. Her kunai and shuriken holster were both on her right side. Her hair was a crimson red, the same color as the sharingan.

"Let's get this over with." Sasuke told yuki.

"I was thinking the same thing"

Sasuke threw a shuriken at yuki who, in turn, sidestepped it and threw one of her own, slicing sasuke in the arm.

_Damn, she's fast. I barley saw her throw that. It looks like I'm going to have to activate it. _Activating his sharingan, he smirked. He then jumped backwards onto the wall and activated the chidori.

"Do you really think you can beat me with a weak sharingan like that?" yuki taunted

"!" _h-how does she know it's the sharingan?_

Yuki charged at sasuke holding a kunai knife, jumped and made three clones and surrounded sasuke. Even though he had the sharingan activated he couldn't tell the clones apart. He dodged the first one as it made a stab at him, but he dodged it.

The second clone tried stabbing him in his blind spot while he was dodging the first strike, but he got lucky and dodged it. Like the two clones before it, the third clone lunged at sasukes feet. But instead of jumping , he stabbed it with his chidori. Not expecting him to attack, the clone didn't dodge his attack, and got obliterated.

Forgetting that the real yuki was there sasuke didn't see the kick from behind him until it was almost too late. Sasuke managed to block the kick but the force of the kick was so strong that the arm he blocked with broke with a loud CRACK. Sasuke fell to one knee, clutching his broken arm. The chidori withered away as he got up.

"You gonna quit, or do you want to keep going?" yuki asked.

"s-screw you." And then sasuke charged at yuki with a kunai in his hand. Yuki sidestepped his attack, tripped him forward, the brought her knee up into his stomach, knocking him out.

"Winner, Matsushiro Yuki!" The crowd burst into applause, but went silent fast. Sasuke had gotten up again, the sharingan in his eyes started spinning and he made hand signals with his good hand that could rival haku's speed.

"Mythical Fire No Jutsu!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sorry to leave at a hanger(not really). Anyway, please read and review.

P.S. I was thinking about having another paring added in the story. Any ideas would be appreciated.


End file.
